


Best Friend's Brother

by lala_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Bottom!Harry, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, dom!Louis, sub!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_larry/pseuds/lala_larry
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has never known love like this. One quick meeting on a stairwell changes his life forever. Harry Styles thought he knew what love was, but then Louis Tomlinson came along and changed everything! With so many obstacles in their way will the two of them make it to the finish line hand in hand or will it be too much to handle. Follow the journey of two young boys slowly falling into a forbidden love and fighting to keep it alive.





	Best Friend's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, around the time the boys were closer to the ages they are in the story...so basically around 2013-2015. I worked on this story for a long time, it's my baby, and I originally wrote it for my own enjoyment, however, when I'm sad I go to it and when I'm happy I read it so I've been reading it and my friend convinced me to publish this before my mind changes I'd give you guys a snippet and if enough people enjoy it I'll upload the rest of the story here. Anyways, be nice! Enjoy your days, as we all have seen life is hella short. R.I.P Jay, Robin & Fizzy :(

It all starts for Harry when he’s helping his mum and older sister Gemma move into her new dorm at Sheffield Hallam University. The building overall is pretty small, four stories but it’s nice. The outside of it is a cream color with a small ramp leading to the entrance of the building. When you walk inside there’s a front desk that’s beige with a black chair behind it and a computer sitting on top the desk; white walls, an elevator that has been crowded all day and a narrow stairwell. Although there are rooms on the first floor Harry hasn’t seen anyone going down the hallways towards it so he doesn’t think much of it. Gemma’s room is on the 2nd floor, it’s quite big with a view over the front of the building looking towards the campus and she absolutely adores it already putting her own touch on the walls but she’ll have a roommate soon enough who will have a side of the room but has yet to come and claim it.

Harry is in more of a bitchy mood, tired of listening to his mum complain about not liking the place or as Gemma thinks opposing of it because ‘it’s a co-ed dorm and you don’t trust me’. He doesn’t want to hear them bicker; he just wants to get home and go out with his friends.

“Aright mum. Bye Gem, see you in a few months.” Harry smiles giving his sister a hug then turns to rush out the room. He knows their mother is stalling waiting to see if Gemma will change her mind about living away from home and knows if he gives her enough hints about him wanting to leave she’ll finally give up and leave. It’s not like he isn’t going to miss Gemma, this’ll be their first time actually ever being really separated since they’ve been attached at the hips since he was born but he just wants to go home.

“Wait.” Silence drawls out into the room at his mother’s shout.

“Harry, there’s another box in the trunk of the car; go grab it for me and then we can go, yeah?” Anne, his mother, shouts towards him as he groans under his breath clearly annoyed stomping down the hallway then down the stairs. Harry isn’t normally in a rush to get home but he’s going on a triple date with his girlfriend Jade, Liam, Danielle, Niall and he still isn’t quite sure who Niall will be bringing but he doesn’t care.

Harry is back downstairs in a second grabbing the box out of the car slowly hearing people saying their goodbyes to their family. He thinks they’re all saps and he honestly can’t wait to live on campus although that maybe a few years from now he’s still really excited for it.

“Stop being lazy H, enjoy your time with your sister. I promise we’ll make it home by three.” Harry stepdad Robin speaks from the driver’s side of the car having to sit and wait because there isn’t parking anywhere around this place and they want to avoid getting a ticket.

“With the way that mum is going, I doubt that. When we’re leaving we’ll be leaving with Gemma.” Robin chuckles at Harry’s reply watching Harry disappear back inside the building. Harry has managed to walk up a few steps before seeing a pair of vans behind the box standing two steps up from him.

“Sorry mate, I’m in your way.” The voice mumbles.

“Yeah obviously,” Harry replies obviously annoyed and in a rush since the box is quite heavy and hurting his arms.

“Need help with that?” The voice comes again.

Harry shakes his head as if the person can see him, “No, no I’m fine, I got it.” He tries taking a peak at the person on the other side of the box but then the box starts to get unbearably heavy almost falling and the boy catches it.

“Doesn’t seem like you got it much, mate,” He tries mocking Harry’s accent. “But hey pup, I’m Louis. I like your hair.” He smiles showing his teeth. The box doesn’t cover Louis’ face as it does Harry’s since he is taller than him.

“Yeah, it’s quite chaotic right now but thanks for the help.” Harry replies with a smile going to take the box but Louis moves it away from him as a sign of protest.

“Chaotic is nice, it fits you.” Louis replies with a smile, “Hey, you’re a bit young to be in uni aren’t you?” Louis turns and starts to walk up the stairs with a smile turning back every now and then to make sure Harry is following him.

“Not me; my annoying sister is moving in -- her name’s….”

“Hope you’re not speaking of me you twit,” Gemma comes walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. Her hair is dyed blonde and up in a messy bun as she wears a big Ramones tee-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and burgundy vans on her feet. “But if you are, I’m Gemma.” She introduces herself to Louis with a stretched hand and a welcoming smile, “And I can assure you I’m not the annoying sibling.” She chuckles and Louis’ laugh blends in trying to shake Gemma’s hand as he holds the box full of her things. Louis’ a little taller than Harry and Gemma, he’s wearing a black shirt with a picture of red lips that’s grey around it, black skinny jeans, a pair of vans and his hair in a fringe.

“Are you a new student here?” Gemma starts off conversation with Louis and Harry feels this is his time to go. If their mother was to see Gemma smiling and with a new friend she’ll just say her goodbyes and leave.

“Well, I have to get this to mum, so thanks Louis…For helping me up a flight of stairs.” Harry smiles; taking the box out of Louis’ hands as Louis looks at him with what Harry thinks is finesse. Harry starts to walk down the hallway towards Gemma’s room turning his back towards the two in conversation.

He hears Louis’ voice again, “No problem but wait; I didn’t catch your name.”

“I’m Harry. It was nice to meet you.” Harry smiles walking away hearing Louis and Gemma get back into conversation.

Gemma enters the room shortly after their mum has finished placing the last of Gemma’s things on the dresser. Anne sighs before making eye contact with Gemma, “Okay babe, I think it’s time for us to go.” Harry shouts yes! in his head at those words since he has obviously been ready for hours now. He was quite surprised to see Gemma starting to cry in thought of not seeing them for a few months but he’d be lying if he didn’t shed a tear as they said their farewells. He would miss her until the next time she comes around to see them.

*

After that Gemma and Louis are practically inseparable. Every chance Harry gets to either talk to her on the phone or Skype, Louis is always in the background. Every picture Gemma posts on Instagram Harry is 100% sure Louis was around for that. Every post she has made on twitter is just quotes but Harry is 99% sure that Louis has said it. Louis honestly sounds like an amazing guy and he seems to be making Gemma happy and that’s all Harry can ask for.

While everything is going well with Gemma and as far as Harry knows, her new boyfriend, he thinks to himself things between he and his girlfriend Jade are amazing as well. They’ve been together for a little over seven months and they’ve had a lot of sex, which Harry may say is pretty good since he can make her come and she can make him come. He’s still a bit young to be so serious about them, sixteen to be exact and Jade is older than him by a year but she’s in his year since she started school late. His family loves her and Harry enjoys her company, he believes this is how things should be.

*

It’s Halloween, two months after Harry has met Louis, when Harry follows Louis on Instagram and looks through his pictures finding some pretty funny ones of Gemma. He and Louis have grown a bond through talking when Gemma leaves the room to use the bathroom while skyping Harry making Louis take her place.

*

It’s late November when Harry learns the truth about Louis liking both guys and girls. Gemma’s on the phone and Harry listens in on her and Louis’ conversation that night. Gemma is all gasps and covering her mouth murmuring how gutted she is that Louis has done things so stupid because he isn’t happy with the amount of sex he hasn’t been getting lately. Harry understands him about the sex aspect but for cheating on Gemma he gets so angry.

*

It’s December when Gemma comes back home for at least a month, for good. Right now she’s on winter break and has been for a week now. They’ve been planning her party that’s happening this Saturday for the last two weeks and although Harry should be annoyed that the house will be filled with a bunch of drunken young adults he doesn’t quite mind. This just means he can invite the lads over and sneak drinks into his room and enjoy his night with the boys.

*

The music is blasting as he sits up in his room alone trying to watch the telly. Liam and Niall couldn’t come over so here Harry is, alone on his third beer of the night. After about an hour of trying to watch tv with the volume all the way up Harry decides to just go out into the winter air and lay on the trampoline to just think about everything and get away from the loud thumping of music before he goes deaf.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Harry hears what now is a familiar voice to him. It’s Louis.

“Uh, thinking, getting away from you people.” Harry answers bluntly. “What are you doing out here?” He questions back.

“Uh, party is a bit overwhelming.” Louis presses his lips together showing a fake smile. “Just need a bit of air before I faint in there. It’s so hot.” Louis murmurs, starting to fan himself.

Harry just nods going back to his phone.

“What are you thinking about?” Louis asks crawling onto the trampoline making it lightly move up under Harry until he finds a position that he’s comfortable with and sits comfortably.

Harry shrugs, “I don’t know. Life I guess?” Harry questions pursing his lips as Louis gives him a look to go on, “Uh, I should start looking at colleges but I’m not too sure if I want to go far out of state, you know?” Harry shrugs. “Although I tell my friends all the time how much I need to get away from them, in another year or so I’ll actually be away from them and then what? I’ll have to find people all over again who likes and will accept me for me.” Harry sighs loudly staring at the stars.

Louis doesn’t reply, just mutters, “At least you’re not Frankenstein.”

“What?” Harry questions confused.

“You know, someone once said to me, ‘Don’t ever claim Gucci as you’.” Louis shrugs.

“What does that mean?” Harry asks with a raised brow.

“I don’t know but in my head I stopped claiming to be alright with every little thing that wasn’t alright, you know? It isn’t going to be alright letting friendships slip once you’re out of the hell hole known as high school. Just let them know, make plans, try to make everything alright.” Harry knows Louis is right and smiles gratefully taking the elders words in.

Louis shivers and Harry catches the movement out the corner of his eyes and gives Louis a bit of his covers to help keep him warm. It’s always freezing cold in Cheshire this time of year and although Harry knows he’ll be sick tomorrow for being out in the cold he doesn’t quite mind.

“It’s hard being a ‘kid’ though.” Harry puts his fingers in air quotes when he says kid.

“Well you know I want nothing but to stay young forever, so embrace it before those old adults start expecting you to act all grown up and boring.” Louis makes a dissatisfied groan.

“I can see what my sister see’s in you. She’s lucky to have a boyfriend like you.” Harry smiles and Louis burst out into laughter. Harry doesn’t quite understand the joke but he awkwardly laughs along until Louis’ laugh calms down.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry finally asks, clueless.

“Your sister and I aren’t dating, we’re just really close. We’re not each other’s types I guess you can say.” Louis smiles and Harry wipes at his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry, I just thought because she talks about you like you’re the sun.”

Louis nods and then starts shaking his head, “I guess I do the same, I think really highly of her. She thinks really high of me. We’re like best friends that are meant to be that; nothing more.” Louis admits with no problem.

Something in Harry gets happy about that but he isn’t sure why and pushes the feeling aside. Harry receives a text from Niall snickering at his phone, “My mate tells me I have a big nose. My friends are great.” He says sarcastically tapping back a reply.

“I can’t wait to meet them…Honestly.” Louis smiles, “Plus your nose isn’t big. I think your face is rather really pretty.”

Harry blushes at the compliment chuckling, “Boys aren’t pretty.”

“Yeah, yeah they are. There are many pretty boys, you being one. You have pretty big green eyes, pretty big hair that is curly and probably smells of cupcakes because I know you’ve made those amazing cupcakes back in the house. Your nose is pretty big but it’s pretty. Your – your lips are really pretty too.” Louis whispers the last part not wanting things to get awkward.

“Yeah, yeah, you do too.” Harry mutters taking his lower lip between his teeth as he stares into Louis’ ocean blue eyes awkwardly. “Your hair looks really nice and long, seems soft, probably feels like a pillow.” Harry chuckles nervously under his breath cheeks starting to burn before continuing, “And you should stop looking at me like that right now because I keep getting lost in your eyes and that isn’t fair.” Harry lets out a puff of air he didn’t realize he was holding in. “Your lips…” Harry continues trailing off, smiling, staring back and forth between Louis’ eyes and lips not sure of what else to say. He lets out a sigh moving forward slowly eyes flicking between Louis’ lips and eyes not sure if this is okay. After all he is Gemma’s sixteen year old brother and even Louis knows by now how protective Gemma is of Harry. Louis bites his bottom lip before leaning down and just as he does, Harry leans up, resting his hands on the older boys shoulder.

Louis pulls back shortly after a light breath leaving his lips before he goes back in for another kiss. The kiss starts off slow and unknowingly each boy trying to get the hang of the other boy as well as process what’s happening. Harry moves his hands from Louis’ shoulder cupping his face liking the way the bit of stubble brushes against his face. Louis groans as Harry licks at his bottom lip moving more down letting Harry lay on his back as Louis starts to take control of the kiss hovering over Harry as he gets access sucking at his tongue eagerly. Harry groans at the expertise and the eagerness Louis is giving off.

“Fuck,” He murmurs pulling away from Louis for a quick second taking a breath before reattaching their lips. The kiss is sloppier now, wet mouths trying to lick and taste every bit of what the other has to offer.

Louis pulls away first whispering, “Your sister is going to kill me.”

Harry laughs, “Such a turn off, Louis; talking to me about my sister right after we’ve made out.”

Louis smirks, “You look so wrecked,” Louis kisses his nose, “So good.” He smiles pecking Harry’s lips. Due to Harry’s excellent hearing, he hears the door sliding open and the music getting louder instantly pushing Louis off of him.

“Fuck!” Harry groans sitting up wiping his lips, “I hope she didn’t see us.” Harry cheeks are redder than usual even in the darkness of the night.

“Lou!!! Come on, you’re my best mate and you’re missing my party.” Gemma shouts and Harry looks down at his lap and then back up to Louis seeing the boy staring at him.

“Uh, yeah, just a second, Gem.” Louis shouts as Gemma huffs and turns to go back into the house.

“I’m just goi—“ Louis is cut off by Harry speaking up over him.

“Yeah go ahead, uh, you’re here for her.” Harry says shooing him away.

“I’ll text you.” Louis smiles lifting off the trampoline walking back to the house.

Harry gets exhausted thinking of what just happened, he feels even more drunk and he’s all of a sudden tired. Eventually, he ends up falling asleep on the trampoline.

When Harry wakes up he’s in his room, his chest feels tight and every time he takes a breath a hacking cough leaves his body. His phone is ringing loudly in his ear and he groans looking at it; it’s Liam, of course. Way too early to be calling so Harry ignores the call slowly getting out of bed wiping his face with his hands as he walks to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Anne walks out the bedroom just as he walks out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist,

“Come down babe, I’ll make you breakfast.” Harry nods before heading to his room to get some clothes on.

Walking out of his room dressed, Harry shouts down the stairs, “Can you make me sausages, mum? I don’t feel like a bacon type of guy today.” before he goes back into the bathroom to fix up his hair. Walking into the kitchen he is surprised by the light giggling he hears, a blush creeping to his face at a few of Gemma’s uni friends sitting at the table including Louis. Harry had just met them so he doesn’t quite remember everyone’s name, just the ones Gemma talked about a lot.

“He’s so cute,” Megan mumbles and Anne chuckles.

“Good morning.” Harry smiles to them all trying to hide his embarrassment.

He sits through breakfast awkwardly quiet making eye contact with Louis every now and then. Louis is sitting next to Gemma, she’s playing with his hands and next to Louis is another girl, Harry thinks her name is Noelle. He’s in deep conversation with the girls but Harry isn’t listening and he could tell Louis is barely interested since he keeps side eyeing Harry.

Liam calls Harry again after he finishes his breakfast and this time Harry doesn’t ignore it. He talks to Liam as he sits on the island waiting for his mum to finish up so she can help him clean up after their family cat, Dusty.

“Baby can you go grab the covers outside so I can wash them?” Anne asks Harry as he speaks on the phone with Liam.

“Yeah, just a second mum.” Harry continues on with his conversation with his friend.

“I’ll grab it, Annie darling.” Louis murmurs and Anne gives him a thankful smile. Harry has been trying to get Louis alone all morning so they can talk about last night because that’s something he cannot ignore but every time he thinks the moment is right, something goes wrong. This was the perfect moment. Harry walks outside right after Louis mumbling nonsense about the house being too loud. As soon as they get outside he locks the door and hangs up the phone on Liam without saying goodbye.

“You didn’t text me.” Harry calls first chance he gets.

“Yeah, sorry about that, mate. I couldn’t get your number; your sister is right protective of her phone.” Louis smiles fondly.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckles.

“I was thinking that--.” Louis starts and Harry hates this conversation already.

“Don’t regret it.” He groans obviously annoyed right now, “I don’t know but I liked kissing you, don’t tell me you didn’t like kissing me because that would be rude and you would be a right prick. It was nice and new and different and I don’t even like blokes, do I? I mean yeah they’re fit and what not but I have a girlfriend and I actually really like her and I enjoy when...”

“Harry, shut up!!! I don’t regret it.” Louis smiles and Harry starts to grin. “It just felt right kissing you and that’s weird because you’re still a kid--.”

“I’m not a kid,”

“Well you’re sixteen, Harry, you’re here and I’m there. I’m three years older than you, your parents will not approve and lord knows how your sister will be if she finds out something is going on with us. For god sake, Harry, you have a girlfriend.” Louis closes his eyes wiping his face.

Harry steps forward picking up the folded cover, “I’m not a kid.” He speaks quietly trying not to sound annoyed and hurt. “I can make decisions for myself; I have been doing so for a long time now. Treat me as if I wasn’t my sister’s brother?” He asks hopeful.

“But you look just alike,” Louis removes his hands from his face obviously in thought.

“Really? Because I like to believe I look much better.” Harry smiles smugly and Louis rolls his eyes letting out a huff of breath. “So let’s say this, I’ll give you my number and you’ll text me.”

Louis nods.

“But first I really want you to kiss me again.”

“I really want to kiss you but your mum is watching us.” Louis laughs taking the cover from Harry as he makes his way back to the house and if he makes a sad noise of disapproval, no one hears it.

Harry follows behind Louis with a sort of annoyed attitude now, calling Liam back as he enters the house. As he’s walking up the stairs Liam answers,

“Why did you hang up?”

“No reason, my phone just died.” Harry lies.  
*

Harry is kind of pissed. He invited Liam and Niall over which is why they’re here in the living room playing some of his new games. That isn’t why he’s pissed though; he’s pissed because Gemma has been out with Louis all day since Harry’s talk with him and he still didn’t receive a text. As soon as Harry had come back downstairs earlier which was about five minutes after he’d gone upstairs they were gone. He and Louis forgot to exchange numbers and the wait for them to actually talk about what they were going to do was making him anxious.

By the time it’s midnight, Liam and Niall are gone and Harry is asleep on the couch with his controller on his stomach and mouth wide open snoring. He hears loud giggles nevertheless turns around to lay on his stomach dropping the controller on the floor which makes him jump up staring at four people, one including Gemma but no Louis.

“Sorry, did we wake you, H?” Gemma questions and Harry knows she isn’t really sorry so he just groans. “Well, go to your room and sleep there, love, we’re going to stay down here okay?” Harry takes a look up at her and groans again, this time louder.

“You owe me.” He mumbles before lifting up padding into the kitchen for a late night snack. He opens the fridge debating on what he should get, grabbing the green grapes. When he closes the door he turns to a smiley Louis,

“Hey pal, did the girls wake you?” Louis questions.

Harry nods not in the conversing mood although he’s much more awake now than he was about five seconds ago.

“Just wanted to say goodnight,” Louis mumbles pushing Harry into the fridge. It shakes a little but becomes still. He hears Harry’s breath hitch and he actually fucking chuckles before moving in, “Is this okay?” Louis asks his lips a few inches away from Harry’s wanting his reassurance. Harry just nods. He moves in slowly, Harry biting his lip until he feels Louis’ lips brush against his. He moves his hands to the older boy’s waist pulling him closer as their lips and tongues slowly get the chance to get to know each other’s. It isn’t anything frantic or needed; they’re still new to kissing each other so there are a lot of nerves on Harry’s part of being a good kisser and on Louis’ part of getting caught. It’s very sensual. When Louis pulls away Harry whines low in the back of his throat opening his eyes.

“Now give me your number.” Louis smiles giving Harry his phone to put his number in.

“Text me, so I can have yours.” Harry says digging his phone out of his sweats, looking down at his phone. Just as that, Chloe walks into the kitchen and Louis hurriedly takes two steps back.

“Okay, thanks Harry, I think Gemma would love it.” Louis winks at him as Chloe looks between them confused. “Chloe, love, do you think Gemma would love a top shop hand bag for her birthday? Harry here keeps telling me to get her a stuffed bear.”

Chloe laughs, “Oh Lou, Harry here has been getting Gemma stuff she hates for her birthday ever since he was ten. Don’t listen to him, come here.” She gestures for Louis to come to her taking her phone out of her pocket.

Harry slips out of the kitchen with his grapes and when he gets to his room he instantly texts Louis:

Harry {12:36}: Hello.

Louis {12:38}: Hi love, not so tired anymore?

Harry {12:39}: Not really, not anymore. Guess I’m a bit wasted from all the alcohol I sucked off your tongue.

Louis {12:43}: Your sister is looking at me a bit weird because of my ‘laughing and staring fondly at my phone’. Gutted you aren’t drunk off me.

Harry {12:50}: If we’re being real, I quite am. Haha.

Louis {12:52}: That boosted my self-esteem by a million.

Louis {12:55}: I’ll sneak off to your room in a second.

Louis {1:04}: You’re sleeping. Goodnight love. P.S: I took your grapes

Louis {2:42}: Your sister says you’ve been a bit moody, you alright love?

Harry {2:50}: She takes it as moody; I take it as trying to hide my excitement. I get to see you tomorrow.

Louis {2:55}: You’re so cute.

Louis {2:55}: Literally.

Louis {3:58}: Gemma just told me you and your girlfriend has been together for a little over a year.

Harry {7:31}: Yeah, yeah. We’ve been together for a while but we aren’t that serious.

Harry {7:40}: Are you like mad or anything? Like I told you I had a girlfriend…I didn’t think the time we been together mattered you know?

School is annoyingly slow and despite the last few texts he sent Louis in the last two hours, he still hasn’t gotten a reply. Harry isn’t sure about what’s happening between them but Liam notices his attention into his phone as well as Jade.

It’s lunch when Niall snaps at Harry, “Harry get out of your fucking phone and pay attention to me.”

“Oi, someone needs attention?” Harry smirks smugly looking at the blonde. “What is it that you would like Niall?” He smiles sitting beside Jade as she lay her head on his shoulder.

“He was thinking of going to the usual spot, what do you think?” Jade chimes in.

Harry lets out a loud huff of breath, “I—“

“Don’t fucki—“ Niall interrupts Harry.

“Please babe?” Jade interrupts Niall.

Harry looks around the table all eyes on him. He hates being the last one to decide but he thinks he should go, just to spend much needed time with Jade.

*

After school they all walk to Harry’s house first since they do pass it going to their usual hangout spot. He’s holding hands with Jade and Harry’s face lights up breath hitching when he sees a familiar car parked in the driveway,

“Fuck.” He mutters under his breath and Liam catches onto it making eye contact with Harry. Harry bites his quivering lips before saying, “Stay here, I don’t want mum to end up making us food and have us staying inside for hours.” Harry smiles, kissing Jade on the cheek as he lets himself into the house dropping his book-bag on the floor near the door.

“Mum, I’m going back out.” He shouts walking into the living room, first person he sees is his step-brother Mike.

“Mike!!!” He shouts running over tackling him into a hug, “You come now when I have friends to go out with.”

Mike laughs, “Don’t worry H, I’ll think about staying overnight or coming back tomorrow for you.”

“Thanks.” Harry smiles; turning to see his mum and Robin, grinning, Louis sitting on the recliner and Gemma entering from the kitchen.

“Harry, why didn’t you invite your friends in?” Gemma wonders.

“Oh, honey, is Jade there? Tell her I said hi; tell all of them I said hi, would you?” Anne asks Gemma as she nods turning, walking towards the door.

“Oh, I’ll go meet them.” Louis smirks, making eye contact with Harry before running off behind Gemma. Harry goes to follow before getting pulled back by Anne,

“Honey, go eat a banana and then put your bag in your room and then you can go out.” Harry nods running off. When he gets to his room dropping off his bookbag he looks out the window to see Louis talking to Jade and he starts to panic. Opening the window Harry sticks his head out,

“Uh Louis, can you come help me with something please?” Louis turns around looking up as well as everyone else following that motion.

“Come on, mate, hurry up!!” Niall rushes.

“Louis!” Harry calls louder this time and Louis nods ending his conversation with Jade and is in Harry’s room in a few minutes time.

“What’s up?” Louis pipes; walking into the room all smug. Harry doesn’t answer just stays quiet.

“I’ve come this far up the stairs, are you going to ignore me or did you just call me to get me away from your girlfriend.” Something about hearing that word from Louis makes Harry snap.

“You’ve been ignoring my fucking texts all day and then…You’re mad at me aren’t you? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about how long I’ve been with Jade, I just haven’t thought about her at all while you were here for the weekend. I couldn’t stop thinking of you all day and I don’t want this to—” Harry is cut off by Louis’ lips against his and he’s getting real tired of getting cut off by people, but this, this he likes this.

Louis runs his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip and Harry sighs as Louis nips at it and deepens their kiss almost instantly. When Louis pushes Harry against the wall, Harry lets out a yelp and then a chuckle closing his eyes once again to resume the kiss. Louis is taking control of this kiss and Harry likes it very much. When Louis moves his hands to Harry’s hair and yanks it once Harry can feel his dick twitch in his pants and he hates his life so much. Harry grabs at Louis’ hips and pushes his own hips and Louis moans into his mouth pulling away,

“Fuck, you look so good, Harry.” Louis groans.

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t mad, just hadn’t found the time to text you back. We took some of the girl’s home and I was the driver.” Louis pulls apart and fixes his shirt and then Harry’s hair with an adoring smile.

Harry watches him at a loss for words as Louis wipes at his lips,

“They’re so red and swollen. Your cheeks are flushed too, fuck Harry. I want to ruin you so badly.” Louis whispers going to sit on the bed. “Just be honest with me, yeah? I want to get to know you and not through Gemma.” Harry nods because he completely understands that.

“You got it dude.” He smiles just as his mum calls from downstairs.

“I’m coming!!!” Harry shouts as loud as he can. Louis just laughs.

“Text me?” Harry asks hopeful. Louis nods,

“I will.”

Louis gives Harry one last longing kiss and he pulls away the kiss lingering on Harry’s lips. This is the day that Harry realizes that yeah, he might be really into guys and he just takes that information in.

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos if you like it! If not...Thanks for wasting your time lol. You can find me on tumblr at one-directions I check that page like every other day so if you have any questions either message me here privately or i.m me there.


End file.
